


Little Things

by monstermasks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstermasks/pseuds/monstermasks
Summary: A series of Stiles-and-Derek themed drabbles I have sitting on my computer that I'm just never going to expand. They play fast and loose with the cannon, they're short, and they're cute - come see!





	1. Stiles is a stubborn asshole

“Hey Sourwolf, what’s the good word?” Derek groans and doesn’t both pausing in his work out routine. Stiles eyes the way his muscles bunch rhythmically in his shoulders, examines the sheen of sweat sliding down Derek's back, and decides he's pretty okay with that.

“What do you want Stiles?” Derek demands finally when Stiles remains, uncharacteristically, silent. Stiles, jolted out of his reverie, abruptly remembers that he came here for a reason.

“Well, Der-bear,  I don’t know whether you’ve noticed, but I’ve almost died _a lot_ since getting involved in this supernatural shit-show and I’d like to avoid having to explain any more grievous bodily injuries than absolutely necessary.”

“So get un-involved.”

“Oh, how sweet, you _do_ care, but no.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Well what do you want me to do about it then?” Derek asks in frustration.

“Teach me how to fight.”

“…”

“You know I’m not going to let this go.”

“Urgh, _fine._ ”

 

* * * * *

 

“Allison.”

“Stiles.”

"Remember that time you turned a blind eye while I was in your basement getting tortured by your crazy-ass grandfather and how you owe me the _biggest favour ever_?”

“… How could I forget?”

“Teach me how to use weapons.”

“…”

“Do you need a bigger guilt trip? I’ve got plenty. Like- “

“Oh my god, _fine._ ”

 

* * * * *

 

“Hey Deaton, let’s talk about sparks and how exactly one would go about making them raging infernos.”

“Stiles, I really don’t think- “

“Oh my god, it’s like you’ve all forgotten exactly what flavour of stubborn asshole I am.”

“… Fine.”

 

Stiles grins. It's a lot to take on but, let's face it, sleep is for those who don't have werewolf-related problems. And anyway, he's always been a fast learner. Give it six months, maybe less, and every beastie who fucks with  _his_ pack is going to be sorry they ever met him. 


	2. Stiles Doesn't Like Vampires

Stiles does not have time to deal with consequences right now, so when the vampire makes an extremely vague offer that will likely end with Stiles being some form of sex-slave/blood bank, he doesn’t even hesitate.

“Too late, already found my One True Love, you creepy fucks, and now he’s going to tear your throats out. With his teeth.”

It’s endearing how Derek can blush and murder people at the same time.


	3. Missing Stiles

There are faeries living in the Preserve and they’ve stolen Stiles. Clever, resourceful Stiles who is the only thing keeping this group together on a good day. Peter wants to kill someone. It’s not, admittedly, the most unusual sensation for him but, watching Derek hold onto his sanity by his claws, he finds the feeling particularly moving.

“Well,” says Lydia briskly beside him, “What are we going to do about this?”

“This?” Peter enquires archly.

“This. Derek looks like he’s about to burst into tears, Scott hasn’t _stopped_ crying, Erica has broken three- “ there’s a crash in the next room “Sorry, _four_ pieces of furniture, Boyd’s retreated so far into stoicism that I think he might actually be paralysed and I strongly suspect that Isaac is hiding under his bed.”

“And?”

“And you’ve got an extra dash of murder about the eyes. Let’s go get him back so that he can give these idiots a medicinal does of sass and a hug and fix everything.”

“… Yeah okay.”

 

In the end they get to the edges of the Fae court just as Stiles comes stumbling out.

“Oh hey guys. I’ve been playing a fun game of Sudden Death Riddle, how was your afternoon?” Then he gives Lydia a hug and claps Peter on the arm and immediately everything is better. “Let’s go home.” He says and Lydia bites down on the urge to say that they’re already there. After all, she knows that when they get back to the den, Scott will cry all over one of Stiles’ shoulders while Isaac tries to hide himself in the other. Erica will make a Batman reference and toss her hair because how dare Stiles know that she cares. Boyd will nod and not say a single word or move a single muscle in his face, yet will still be about a million times more alive that then statue they left twenty minutes ago. Derek will growl and posture and probably shove Stiles into a convenient wall. Stiles will snarl and snap and push him right back and somehow both of them will find a way to be as close together as they can while still remaining dumb, emotionally-stunted boys.

Lydia can’t wait to get back. After all, this might be the disaster that finally snaps Derek’s control.


	4. Spark

Stiles’ Spark turns out to be just that; a spark. It’s enough to be able to do a few fancy tricks with mountain ash which, hey, he isn’t going to sneeze at, but that’s about it. It’s not, Deaton explains, like a body. You can’t up your protein and spend a few hours at the gym and bulk up. But oh well, you know what _is_ like a body?

A fucking body. Stiles heads to Baby Hunter Training the next day. He's got a few scores to settle and a pressing need to survive this nonsense, and Stiles is willing to bet both of these aims will go better with a knife or two in his hands.


	5. Derek Doesn't Like Vampires Either

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some not-okay themes in this one. Nothing terribly overt but watch out for generally bad mental health red flags and some not very healthy relationship stuff.

“Help,” Derek whispered and let his mouth twist into an ugly shape. There was no one here to hear him, and probably no one anywhere that would care. Derek let his eyes slip shut because the thought was tiring. This situation was tiring, hell, his entire life was fucking exhausting. He let sleep take him, he’d either wake up healed or never at all. Just now, he found he didn’t care which. He was just so tired…

He woke up warm, healed, and to an inexplicable feeling of safety. He immediately distrusted the feeling and was very carefully pretending to still be asleep when a familiar voice sounded.

“You are such a fucking idiot, Sourwolf.” Derek smiled, couldn’t help himself, and opened his eyes. Stiles was sitting at his bedside, looking tired and pissed off and like the most beautiful thing Derek had ever seen.

“How’d you- “ he didn’t know how to finish that sentence. ‘Save me’ was a little damsel-in-distress for his tastes, and ‘work up the effort to bother coming and checking to see whether someone you hate is still breathing’ a little too honest.

“Find you?” finished Stiles, because the world would end before he was ever lost for words. “I was still on the phone with you, metaphorically ripping you a new one for being an avoidant jerk, when that fucking vampire showed up and started literally doing it.”

“Oh. And the vampire?” Stiles’ eyes went cold.

“No longer a problem.”

Derek pondered this answer, not sure how he felt about it. Part of his mind was busy pointing out the rip in Stiles' shirt, the sluggishly bleeding cut over his cheekbone, and the way he had never, ever intended to turn Stiles (not  _Stiles_ ) into a killer. The rest of him was inappropriately gratified by someone committing violence for him, not for Pack and not for some Code, but for  _him._

Stiles' eyes were so, so cold. He would kill again, for Derek amongst other reasons, and both of them knew it. Such cold eyes. 

Derek wasn't sure he'd ever been warmer.


	6. Enough

“Oh, fuck you sideways Derek Hale. If I’m old enough to fight for you and to kill for you and, more than likely, to one day die for you, then I am old enough to love you-“

“Stiles-“

“and you are _good enough_ to love me right back!”

“…”

“…”

“Okay.”


	7. Break Me

“Please Derek,” Stiles scoffed “You can’t break me.” Derek smirked and raised and eyebrow and sassed right back and Stiles’ loved him so, so much for ignoring the lie in his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I claim absolutely no ownership over Teen Wolf or any of it's characters


End file.
